A Charmed Week
by GodsChild586
Summary: A little charmed story


A Charmed Week  
  
Author: GodsChild586 Disclaimer: I own nothing, except those you don't know. Distribution: Ask me first. Spoilers: Nate wasn't married, Cole never died or turned evil he's human. The seer did steal the baby, she's dead but Phoebe and Cole are married and living in the manor. Paige agreed to marry Nate and he is living at the manor with her. Nate knows there witches. Baby Wyatt is about four months old.  
  
Piper finished dressing Wyatt and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. She put him in his bassinette and started to cook breakfast. Leo came downstairs and kissed Piper and sat at the table, picking up Wyatt. "How's daddy's big boy?" Leo kissed the baby's nose and put him down in the bassinette. Phoebe and Cole came down arm in arm. They took the plate Piper offered them and sat at the table. Nate came in and poured coffee for him and Paige who followed in a few minutes later. They all ate in silence for a while until Wyatt started to cry and Piper picked him up. "He's hungry, I'll go feed him. Be back in a little while." She walked out and silence resumed. "I've gotta run I've gotta get to work and then a doctors appointment in three hours." Phoebe said before standing to go. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Cole asked. "No, just a little check-up, I'll be fine, love you, bye." She leaned over, kissed Cole and walked out. " I've gotta run too, work." Nate kissed Paige and let. Leo, Cole and Paige ate in silence until Piper returned. Leo then orbed out, Cole left for work and Paige and Piper drank there coffee. "Hey, Piper, can you take me to the doctor, I've been feeling a little strange and I don't think I should drive." "Sure honey, what's wrong?" "Probably the flu, I'll find out later." "Okay, let's go." Piper went and got Wyatt's blanket and car seat and they all got into the car and left. They got there and went inside.  
  
"Paige Matthews," the nurse called, "The doctor will see you know." "I'll wait here, you'll be okay." Piper held Wyatt and read a magazine while she waited for Paige. Half an hour later Paige returned and they left. That evening the whole family was gathered at the table eating dinner when Phoebe stood up and said she had an announcement to make. "Cole and I are going to have a baby, the doctor confirmed it this afternoon, we're gonna be parents." The whole table stood up and hugged the new parents to be, then Paige stood up and said she also had an announcement. "I'm pregnant also, the doctor told me this afternoon." They all hugged Paige and then settled back down for desert.  
  
That night Paige and Nate were lying in bed talking. "Wow, we're gonna have a baby, a little us, I can't wait, Paige I'm so happy, lets get married sooner, so we're a real family." Nate said hugging Paige before drifting off to sleep.  
********One Month Later*********  
  
Paige and Phoebe vied for the bathroom while Paige and Nate planned the wedding for two weeks from now. Piper asked Phoebe to watch Wyatt while she went out. She pulled up outside her doctors and said a quick prayer before getting out and going inside. "Well Mrs. Halliwell, everything seems fine and I'll have your test results in a few weeks." The doctor said as he led Piper out of the office. Piper went to the store and picked up dinner and then Leo and Wyatt's tuxes for the wedding. The girls had a final fitting the next afternoon.  
  
*****Two weeks later, Paige's wedding day.******  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," grams said as she presented the happy new couple. Nate dipped Paige and kissed her then they turned toward the crowed.  
  
After the reception the newlyweds went to a hotel for there honeymoon with promises to return tomorrow. That evening Piper's doctor called and gave her some interesting news. "Leo, I'm pregnant." Piper whispered. "Were gonna have another baby, Wyatt's gonna have a baby brother or sister." Leo shouted and picked Piper up and spun her around. They told everyone the next day. They laughed about how the boys would handle three pregnant witches. The girls pregnancys went easy and uneventful.  
  
*********Eight months Later************ A very pregnant Piper walked in to the living room with 13 month old Wyatt in her arms. She put him in his playpen and sat on the couch with the equally pregnant Paige and Phoebe. The guys were at work and the girls were enjoying an afternoon at home. Eva was carefully watching there pregnancy and the babies were doing extremely well. Paige and Phoebe were due any day and Piper in a few weeks. "I'm so tired, I feel like I've been pregnant for years, I can't wait till this baby shows up." Phoebe complained as she tried to stand up, it didn't work so she sat back against the couch. "Oh hush, I've done this before, remember, he's standing in the play pen. As if on cue Wyatt reached out a hand and waved. "Mommy, I wuv you." He called before turning back to his toys. 'He's so cute, ow, "Phoebe called, ow I think I'm in labor. Piper pushed herself up and helped up Paige, Paige went to call Eva and the ambulance while Piper called Leo to come get Wyatt and call Cole and Nate so they could take Phoebe to the hospital.  
  
After 25 hours of Labor Phoebe and Cole welcomed their son Joshua Luke Halliwell to the world. He weighed 7lbs, 5ozs and was 21in long with a full head of dark hair. "Phoebe, he's perfect, yes he is." Piper gushed. Paige came over to see him and felt a cramp in her side. "Piper, I think I'm in labor," Paige called before doubling over in pain. The doctor rushed in another bed and prepared Paige for Labor. While they were working Piper's water broke and she was put in bed and prepared as well.  
  
Fourteen hours after Josh was born Piper and Leo welcomed baby Prudence Melinda Halliwell to the family. She weighed 6lbs, 2oz and was 18 ½ in long. Half an hour later Paige and Nate welcomed McKenzie Kristina James and Matthew Jacob James to the family. They weighed 6lbs, 8oz each and were 20ins long. The babies and the proud moms went home two days later.  
  
"Look babies, we're home, yes we are." Piper said carrying in little Prue, followed by Paige and Phoebe. The guys took the car seats and led the girls upstairs. They made them close their eyes and they led them into a new nursery. They had added the room on to the house with a little magical help while the girls were in the hospital. It was split by a curtain divider that was open. It had a toddler bed for Wyatt and two cribs, one for Josh and one for Matthew on one side. It had two cribs on the other side for Prue and McKenzie. There were dressers for each and changing tables and a rocking chair for each new mom. It was beautiful and the girls were almost in tears. They laid the new babies and Wyatt down for a nap and went to the living room for some relaxing time. "Wow, two days and we grew four more members larger," Phoebe said, "Four new babies, in one day." 


End file.
